


【桃包】六月桃

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Top Chris Evans, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 20





	【桃包】六月桃

大家都挺难将克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安这两个联系在一起，虽然这两个人不仅是邻居、同桌，还是最好的朋友，但克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安看上去就像是两个世界的人。  
青春年少，都是正在长身体的年纪，克里斯的身高已经甩开周围人一大截了。他又高又壮，性格活泼开朗，天天坐在最后面拿着篮球转来转去，朋友一大堆，一下课就往篮球场窜，最近好像又在打橄榄球，得意忘形地把球服隔着五六米的走廊外扔进储物柜里。  
而塞巴斯蒂安，他发育得要比克里斯慢一些，虽然个子不矮，但看上去明显的就是比同龄人幼稚了一大截。他肉乎乎的小脸蛋，加上一头棕色的小卷毛，还有平时总一身的奶味（克里斯说他喝东西时总喜欢把饮料洒在衣服上）。塞巴斯蒂安的性格也不辜负他那软乎乎的长相，他的朋友只有克里斯一个，和隔壁班的切斯关系还过得去（鬼知道他俩是怎么认识的）。平时也不太擅长和人交流打交道，动不动就耳根子通红，天天最喜欢的就是埋头看漫画，学习成绩正好和克里斯是一正一负两个极端，要不是塞巴斯蒂安每天晚上给克里斯补习，克里斯估计要当班里吊车尾的那个。  
这样两个人能认识原因大概是两人的母亲是关系极好的闺蜜，连搬家都要住在一起。克里斯从小被唠叨到大，要对塞巴斯蒂安关照一些，他自己心里也想做这个可爱的小家伙的保护神（虽然大多数时候没有什么需要他保护的）。塞巴斯蒂安？塞巴斯蒂安也很喜欢克里斯啦，他说不上来原因，但从小到大与克里斯一起生活，他习惯又离不开克里斯的身边。

克里斯又趴在塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀上咬耳朵，对此其他学生已经见怪不怪了。克里斯说完，又在塞巴斯蒂安的脸上捏了一把，他喜欢捏塞巴斯蒂安的脸，软乎乎的，手感好的要命。塞巴斯蒂安一开始也有点不乐意，但是时间久了就习惯了。  
塞巴斯蒂安随着他的动作低下头来，看着克里斯从书本夹缝里抽出一张光碟，背面上印着一个酥胸半露的金发女人半倚在白色的绒布上，左手右手握着两根挺立的男性性器。塞巴斯蒂安只看了一眼，脸立刻就红了，匆匆忙忙收回视线。小声嘀咕道：“不行，你找别人去，我不跟你看！”  
克里斯揽住了他的肩膀，拉进自己的胸膛里，“嘿，嘿，拜托，老兄，我才不想跟安东尼他们一起看呢，那多奇怪啊！”  
“那跟我一起看就不奇怪了吗？”塞巴斯蒂安撇起嘴，扭过头去。  
“他们是他们，你是你，不一样啦。”克里斯又凑近了他，贴在他耳边小声说话，呼吸都喷在塞巴斯蒂安本就通红的耳根上。“而且我这也是为你着想呀！你想，如果你以后谈恋爱了，可是一部porn都没看过，你都不知道该怎么讨人家姑娘开心。”  
塞巴斯蒂安回过头来，瞪了他一眼，但看起来已经没刚才生气了。“放屁，这没有关系好嘛。”  
“可是连一部porn都没看过，这听起来也太像软蛋男了吧。今天就是一个开始啊，而且有我在你旁边呢，这有什么好怕的。”  
“这又不是恐怖片，我怕什么。”塞巴斯蒂安反驳道。  
“真的？那咱俩一起看，我倒要看看你怂不怂。”  
“滚蛋啦，你怎么这么幼稚。”  
克里斯手往下搂住塞巴斯蒂安的腰，紧紧地往怀里扯，勒得他喘不过气来，“sebby～拜托了，我就想和你一起看嘛～我自己看一点意思都没有。”  
塞巴斯蒂安伸手去推他的胳膊，“撒开，我被你勒死了！”  
克里斯把头埋到他肩膀上撒娇，手搂得更紧了，“不，你不答应我就不松开！”  
“我告诉你爸妈了！”  
“那我就把你上次在我家偷喝酒的事告诉你爸妈。”  
“……”

克里斯特意等到父母回到房间后，才和塞巴斯蒂安回到自己的房间里，小心翼翼地把门反锁上。  
塞巴斯蒂安看上去有些脸红，一声不吭地坐到地上，把书包里所有的零食倒了出来。克里斯坐在他身边，“哇，你晚上要吃这么多零食吗？我们又不是看电影。”  
塞巴斯蒂安撅起嘴，没有搭理他。  
“那你吃吧，长胖了别怪我，小心到时候连我都抱不动你。”克里斯一边说着一边把光碟放进电脑里。  
“我才不要你抱。”塞巴斯蒂安边说着边拆开了一包薯片，抓起一片“咔嚓咔嚓”地塞进嘴里。  
克里斯坐到了他的身边，而porn也此时开始播放。经过一系列的片头与警告后（看到警告时，克里斯偷偷地去看了塞巴斯蒂安一眼，而他的好朋友正在低头找他的果汁，克里斯伸手从自己的书桌上摸到一瓶牛奶，丢给了塞巴斯蒂安）  
影片开场，女主角坐在沙发上，一边向人打着电话一边抱怨什么，说她的老公已经好几个月没回家了。  
他们没人说话，克里斯觉得空气好尴尬，尴尬到让他喘不过气来。  
“她好漂亮。”为了找点话题，克里斯开口说道。  
女主角确实很漂亮，她有一头金色的直发，穿着白色衬衫，胸前的扣子解开两粒，弯腰的时候，观众能看到她浑圆饱满的半边胸脯，还有粉色的内衣的蕾丝边。  
但克里斯只听到塞巴斯蒂安哼了一声，他心里有些不痛快起来。  
女主角被她的朋友介绍去了一个什么海边的疗养院，她闲来无事，于是立即开始回到卧室收拾东西。她换了一件碎花雪纺连衣裙，裙边只到大腿，当她弯腰在床上叠衣服时，那粉红色内裤便露了出来，包裹住她略鼓起的阴部——克里斯的脸开始火辣辣地烫了起来。  
她趴在了疗养院的按摩房里，一个黑皮肤的男人在她涂抹精油。男人只穿了一件短裤，而女主角满足地闭着眼睛，看不到男人被勃起的性器高高顶起的裤裆。  
终于在看到男人的性器顶在女主角臀部上时，克里斯的呼吸也变得急促起来，他的胯部也撑起了一个帐篷，于是他很小心地换了一个坐姿，以免塞巴斯蒂安看见。  
他本不应该害羞的，如果不是塞巴斯蒂安这么不情愿的话……他有些后悔和他一起看了，但是又不怎么后悔，哪怕是这种尴尬的气氛，他也想和sebby一起度过。  
女主角睁开了眼睛，伸手去摸自己的屁股，然后抓到了男人的阴茎……她起来了，跪在床上，一只手握着男人的阴茎，另一只手搭在了男人的肩膀上，凑过去亲吻男人的下巴。  
克里斯深吸了一口气，他平时也有看那些颇为色情的杂志漫画，但还不至于到这一地步，他开始感觉有些害羞，尤其是电脑里的那个男人把短裤拉了下去，让女主角替他撸动阴茎的时候。  
女主角脱光了躺在床上，双腿大敞着朝向镜头，腿间灯光一览无余，男人的两根手指揉在她的阴唇间，她仰起脖子黏糊糊地呻吟。  
克里斯这下彻底不好意思看下去了，他低下头看自己的鞋子，努力回想鞋面上的卡通人物是哪一部他曾经看过的动画片里的。但是他又看到了他鼓起的裤裆，莫名其妙地让他的罪恶感溢满了心脏。  
他于是偷偷偏过头去看塞巴斯蒂安：塞巴斯蒂安没在看那个影片，他不知道什么时候趴在了地上，看着面前摊开的漫画书，还吸着克里斯扔给他的牛奶。  
里面不知道什么时候又多出来了六个男人，一个把老二送在女主角的嘴里，第一个已经把阴茎插进了她的阴道里了，而另一个，他从后面插进了她的肛门里，剩下的几个围着她用手自慰，只等有空闲就上前来。而她仿佛十分满足的模样，不断地轻哼出声，吮着男性的阴茎仿佛在品尝什么美味。  
克里斯脸红得快要能烧开水了，他又去偷偷望着塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安的耳尖也红了。扬起的两条小腿不自在地前后绞紧，他还在看漫画，牙齿咬着牛奶的吸管，白色的乳液溅在了嘴唇上。  
克里斯第一次发现他的好友肉乎乎的脸蛋居然如此可爱，像腮帮子里塞满了食物的兔子，脸上的汗毛在灯光下软软的毛茸茸的，嘴唇也是软软的粉粉的。  
他想拥抱塞巴斯蒂安。察觉到自己这个念头时，他没觉得有什么，只是觉得自己的好友像一个毛绒玩具一样。  
他支着脸望着塞巴斯蒂安，努力忽略电脑里传来的女性的呻吟，但没什么用，好像有什么粘稠的东西将他的脑袋捂住了，让他的脑子变得有些迷迷糊糊地发热，裤子里硬邦邦地戳着的东西让他又尴尬又难受......他的心莫名其妙地跳得好快，奇怪的感觉让他变得大胆而疯狂。

第二天醒来的克里斯几乎都不记得自己是怎么样让事情变成这样的，他回想起来，只记得是自己对塞巴斯蒂安说：“咱们来做吧。”  
“god......”克里斯呻吟一声，将脸埋进被子里，窝在他怀里的塞巴斯蒂安还没有睡醒，褐色的睫毛垂着，一头的卷发乱糟糟的，软乎乎的脖子深处还有克里斯的吻痕。  
他偷偷地将胳膊收紧，把怀里这个软乎乎的孩子抱紧，塞巴斯蒂安抱起来就像是毛绒玩具一样舒服，他想亲他一口，又怕把他惊醒。于是克里斯把下巴搁在塞巴斯蒂安软蓬蓬的头发上，也沉入了梦中。

塞巴斯蒂安居然脸红地答应了，克里斯站起来把电脑关上。塞巴斯蒂安坐在地上，低着头收拾自己的漫画书，克里斯听到自己的心在砰砰砰砰直跳，热得他耳根发烫。  
他们到了床上，克里斯将塞巴斯蒂安压在了身下，从上往下看他的好友的红红的脸。“我能亲你吗？”克里斯问道。  
“嗯…”塞巴斯蒂安小声地嗯了一下。  
克里斯低下头，将自己的嘴唇贴在了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇上……他几乎就要以为他们害羞得实在无法继续下去了，吻着塞巴斯蒂安的感觉过于良好，他的好友正睁着一双蓝色的圆圆大眼睛望着他，深褐色的卷翘睫毛微微颤抖着。塞巴斯蒂安的嘴唇有点凉凉的，可能是因为刚才喝了牛奶的原因，又凉又软，还黏黏的带着奶香。克里斯只那么轻轻地吻了一下就匆忙地坐了起来，他也不知道自己怎么回事，突然就心跳得那么快，比他平时打完球心跳得还要快，好像有一万片落叶要从他的胸口里满溢出来。  
这次克里斯伸手去把塞巴斯蒂安抱紧了，抱住了他软软的毛绒睡衣，他自己也穿着软软的睡衣，但他也感觉到了塞巴斯蒂安毛绒睡衣下和他一样硬邦邦的东西。克里斯的手从塞巴斯蒂安的睡衣下摆探进去，手掌轻轻地摩挲他的腰，塞巴斯蒂安好像打了个激灵，呼吸也变得急促。  
于是他终于慢慢地、生涩地、羞涩地往下滑进了塞巴斯蒂安的裤子里，握住了他的好朋友的阴茎——那应该是一个正常的尺寸，握在手里时莫名地沉甸甸的。他用右手握住它，另一只手猴急地去扒塞巴斯蒂安的裤子，扯着裤腰就往下拽，才拉扯到塞巴斯蒂安的膝盖上时，他就迫不及待地挺着下身贴了上去，用双手把两个人的老二握在一起。  
克里斯听到塞巴斯蒂安黏黏糊糊地吸着气，他的脑子就变得热乎乎软绵绵的了。为什么塞巴斯蒂安吸气的声音也这么好听得要命？软软的好像在他的心脏尖儿上挠痒痒？明明塞巴斯蒂安的老二正握在克里斯的手里，他明明是个男孩子，为什么此时在克里斯的身下，却比克里斯交过的所有女朋友还要诱人可爱？还要更能把克里斯的心和大脑搅成一锅浆糊？  
他握着两人的阴茎，它们贴在一起，热得让人难为情，克里斯湿乎乎地喘着气，抬起睫毛去看塞巴斯蒂安——他的脸泛着像是醉熏熏的红晕，让人能想到糖渍樱桃或者草莓牛奶一类的东西，这两者似乎不是那么想象，但给克里斯的感觉总是在这两者之间。克里斯在自己的手心与塞巴斯蒂安的阴茎之间耸着胯，一边埋头去咬塞巴斯蒂安脖子上锁骨上白嫩的皮肤，一咬就是一个红痕，明显极了。  
塞巴斯蒂安的小肉手揪紧了身旁的被褥，被克里斯蹭得有一下没一下地哼了起来，也情不自禁地在克里斯的手心里挺动了起来。  
克里斯听着他要命的声音，睁着大眼睛，红着脸，小声地凑到塞巴斯蒂安的面前问道：“舒服吗？”  
这叫什么话，让塞巴斯蒂安有些惊愕地张了张嘴，脸蛋瞬间红成了苹果。克里斯没想到自己还能流氓地用自己的老二在塞巴斯蒂安的上面顶了顶。  
塞巴斯蒂安闭上了嘴巴，啜泣了一声。克里斯有些被他吓到，接着就感觉到了手掌上湿湿热热的液体。  
克里斯拉开旁边碍手的被子，从床边扯了两张纸，准备替塞巴斯蒂安清理干净。他低下头，看到了自己还兴致昂扬的小兄弟，与塞巴斯蒂安半勃的性器。  
他去擦拭塞巴斯蒂安的腿间，但塞巴斯蒂安仿佛这时候突然想起了什么，急急忙忙地伸出手捂住了下身，红着脸瞪着他。“刚才又不是没看见。”克里斯小声地嘟囔一句，伸出手要去拨拉开塞巴斯蒂安的手，“我帮你擦干净。”  
但塞巴斯蒂安不仅没有让开，反而夹紧了双腿，红着脸眼睛带着一丝恳求地看着他。  
“好吧好吧，我不看。”克里斯说，别过脸去，“但你总得要擦干净吧。”塞巴斯蒂安朝他伸出了手，克里斯便把手上的纸巾往前一送，指头却无意间戳到了什么湿湿滑滑的东西。  
出于纳闷，克里斯回过头来看到了塞巴斯蒂安有些震惊又有些愠色的脸蛋，他低下头去，看见自己的手指插进了塞巴斯蒂安囊袋之下的腿间。他只来得及看到一抹一闪而过的粉色，塞巴斯蒂安就急忙合拢了腿，鼓起了腮帮子狠狠地瞪着他。  
克里斯吞咽了一口唾沫，有些结巴地问：“那，那是什么？我是不是......”  
“没有什么。”塞巴斯蒂安说，甚至准备拉过来旁边的被子，遮住自己的身体。  
“我看到了！”克里斯有些大声地说了出来，“我还碰到了，是不是我把你弄伤了？你让我检查一下。”  
“检查个屁！”塞巴斯蒂安又瞪了他一眼，然后又缓和了神情，“我爸妈说不能给别人看的。”  
“我又不是‘别人’。”克里斯委屈地嘟囔了一句，“什么啊，神神秘秘的，我就是在担心你而已。”  
塞巴斯蒂安或许是因为刚刚射精过，脑子迷迷糊糊的，“那就给你看一眼，反正又不会少块肉。”说着他就敞开了双腿，男性器官掩藏下的雌花裸露在了空气之中。  
克里斯看不清，于是弯下腰来凑近了塞巴斯蒂安的双腿间去看，回想起来时他发现自己居然没有感到惊讶，而是看着那朵漂亮的褐粉色小花，没头没脑地来了一句：“那我们就可以做那个porn里的事情......”他话还没说完，下巴上就挨了塞巴斯蒂安的膝盖一下，向后倒在了被子上，哼哼着：“你干嘛踢我。”  
“谁让你胡说八道。”塞巴斯蒂安合上腿，虽然这么说着，但脸上没有丝毫不高兴的意思。  
克里斯低头瞄了一眼自己还硬邦邦的叽叽，“你都爽过了我还没有射，一点也不公平好吧。”  
“谁让你不射了？”  
“还不是因为你太快了。”克里斯瘪起嘴。  
这话惹急了塞巴斯蒂安，“你说谁太快了？我这是、我这是第一次......我都没反应过来。”虽然声音越来越弱，但朝克里斯小腿上蹬的脚却没停下来。  
克里斯也不躲，他习惯了塞巴斯蒂安有时候的这个样子，而且也不知道为什么，他一看到塞巴斯蒂安跟他耍小脾气就莫名地高兴。“不就是继续刚才的事嘛，又没什么大不了的。”  
他本来应该困惑塞巴斯蒂安为什么就这么轻而易举地答应了他，但当手指接触到那湿湿软软的雌穴时，克里斯就明白了他好朋友也想要想得要命。  
克里斯趴到了塞巴斯蒂安的两腿间，让他的两条腿搭在他的肩膀上，他也不知道自己怎么回事，盯着塞巴斯蒂安腿间那漂亮的肉唇，脑子一热提出来说：“我想给你舔一下！”塞巴斯蒂安被他说得满脸通红，“你不怕脏吗？”  
“咱们今晚又不是没洗澡。”克里斯说着就去扳开塞巴斯蒂安的双腿。  
他的唇舌覆盖上去时，品尝到了一缕很稀薄的咸味，还有塞巴斯蒂安的沐浴露的气味夹杂着一种“身体的气味”。果然和看起来一样，软软的滑滑的，克里斯想，像是在吞下生蚝，但是又比那温暖、暧昧、兴奋。他像是无师自通一般收敛牙齿，舌头像游鱼一般灵巧地划过肉唇之间，于是他听见了塞巴斯蒂安更为软糯的喘息呻吟。  
克里斯并不清楚哪里是女性性器官的敏感点，只能凭着塞巴斯蒂安呼吸的或急或缓来判定对方的快感何在，他用舌尖抵着唇瓣之间的缝隙挑弄，用一个柔软来“鞭挞”另一个柔软，最终在那片湿润的泥泞之中摸索到塞巴斯蒂安情不自禁用双腿绞住克里斯肩膀的妙地。  
那简直要要了他的命了，塞巴斯蒂安迷迷糊糊地想到，克里斯的唇舌、克里斯在舔舐他、克里斯在吮吸他，要命的快感从他从未尝试过的地方涌上来。然后，克里斯的一根坚硬的指节在这片湿软中插进了唇瓣包裹下的雌穴。


End file.
